


Botanic Gardens

by Hollie47



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Clara and Ashildr go on a date to the botanic gardens.
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 14





	Botanic Gardens

Walking together with their fingers intertwined, Clara and Ashildr smiled at each other and smelled the air around them. Florals, sweetness, musk, and cedar wood filled the air, swirling around high in the dome as the air control unit pushed fresh air through the complex. There were lots of other people around, many of different races, half they couldn’t even identify correctly together.

Feeling people bump into her constantly, Clara tugged on their joined hands and led Ashildr down an empty row of plants. Looking around to see where mostly everyone was, she could see large groups at the rose hybrids, and medium sized group at the gift shops, and a smaller group listening to one of the workers. High above them there was a sign that clearly read ‘Isoria Botanic Gardens & Tiny Animal Sanctuary’.

“It smells so beautiful around here, like a jasmine flower crossed with an opium poppy,” Ashildr said, wondering where it was coming from as they seemed to be in the succulent area.

“You’re right it does smell good, too good,” Clara replied, taking a step back to observe the room. Feeling something tug on her skirt she freaked a little and turned around to see her skirt in the mouth of some form of massive Venus Fly Trap.

“Ashildr, a little help please,” Clara said, trying to remain as calm as should while she freaked out on the inside. Feeling Ashildr tug at her skirt, she cringed when she heard the material tear. Hearing something bubbly Clara tried to see what was happening but Ashildr nudged her out of the way as the skirt tore one last time.

Feeling Ashildr push her forward a little, she turned around to see a large shiny black plant with sharp orange teeth that had her skirt in its mouth.

“It was either rip your skirt or let you get eaten by that. If its stomach acid were to touch you it would burn right through your skin. I read about it on our way over here,” Ashildr said, looking around to find something safe. “Here, take my jacket and wrap it around your waist, we don’t need everyone seeing your knickers.”

“Thank you,” Clara replied, taking the item of clothing, wrapping it around herself so nothing could be seen.

Taking hold of Clara’s hand once she was ready, Ashildr brought their joint hands up and placed a gently kiss on the back of Clara’s. “Come with me.”

Holding tightly onto Clara’s hand, Ashildr led them down through the remaining succulents and to a large glass building. Entering it, Ashildr could see large green ferns all around the room. There was a massive pond in the middle with two bridges that went over the top of the water. Most of the ferns seemed to have their roots connected to the water of the clear pond. Inside the pond, yellow, red, white, orange, black, purple, and blue fish swum around without a care in the world. They resembled the Earth’s Koi fish but they were only half the size. On the little bank connected to the pond was a little house of sorts. Inside were a little family of miniature platypi.

Watching one of them exit the little house, it put its head up and looked at them before it dove into the water and started to play with the fish. 

“Oh my god, Clara, they are so adorable, I wish I could have one,” Ashildr said, watching as another little platypus came out and played with the one already in the water.

“Ash, I think it’s in a tiny animal sanctuary for a reason, we can’t take one on the TARDIS with us but we can always come back and visit these little guys,” Clara said, watching as one of them swam around a fish.

“Come on, let’s continue walking,” Ashildr said, wanting to see what was in the next little habitat.

Walking through a maze of fruit trees that were poisonous to humans if ingested, both Clara and Ashildr avoided touching them as they weren’t in a risk taking mood today. The fruits were bright silver, maroon, aqua, cyan, and lilac and released such a sweet smell into the air it made everyone’s mouth water.

Not touching any of the fruit, Ashildr held both of Clara’s hands in hers as she led them out of the fruit trees and into another little domed habitat. In the far back there was a large pond, surrounding it were shrubs, White Callas, Amazon Frogbit, Azollas, and Hornworts. A small green frog came out of hiding and jumped into the water followed by its friend, another frog, this one with a blue body and orange legs. Leaning against the fence that separated the habitat from the visitors, they watched many different coloured frogs swim in the water before heading back off into the bushes. Ashildr could feel Clara’s arm around her waist, holding her tight as they watched the frogs. It was comforting and put a small smile on her face.

Hearing a group of people come their way, they locked eyes and nodded, leaving the small dome. Walking back into the main area, they had a look around at the herb plants before following a wide path up a small hill. On top of the hill sat freshly cut bright green grass with a water display going over the top of it. The staff member running it locked eyes on them and tried to get them to come over.

“We’re sorry, we don’t want to get wet,” Clara called out to the man before she promptly dragged Ashildr away and to another area.

“Is there anything else you want to see?” Ashildr asked, sitting down on the bench provided.

“Not really, I think we’ve seen everything we wanted to and I kind of want to get this skirt off, I have this paranoid feeling that I’m going to get attacked by that flytrap’s stomach acid.” Looking to the back of her skirt to assess the damage, she lifted up the jacket and sighed, she knew it would have to go into the bin.

“Do you want to head back to the TARDIS? We can relax for a bit and grab something to eat,” Ashildr suggested.

Nodding her head, agreeing with Ashildr, Clara offered Ashildr a hand up from the bench and they headed to the gift shop where the only non-emergency exit was. Stopping to look at the little plush toys, Clara grabbed two little platypi and paid for them, receiving them back in a little plastic bag. Waiting out the front for Ashildr to be finished, she was not surprised when Ashildr came out carrying a larger bag with a jacket inside of it.

“Did you end up with the platypus, fish, or frog jacket?” Clara asked, having a feeling she already knew the answer.

“The platypus one of course, I got you one too so we can match.” Winking at Clara, Ashildr took hold of her hand and they started the walk back to the TARDIS.

Wondering where the sun suddenly went as the sky turned dark, Clara looked up and sighed. She could see more clouds joining the ones already present and as each new one rolled over the sky got darker and darker. Walking as quickly as she could to get back to the TARDIS, she had to stop for a few seconds so Ashildr could jog a little to catch up to her.

“It’s going to rain isn’t it?” Ashildr asked, already knowing the answer just by looking at the expression on Clara’s face.

“Hopefully it doesn’t start pouring down while we are still here on this planet.” Taking another step forward, Clara could see her TARDIS only a few hundred metres away. Grabbing hold of Ashildr’s free hand she walked as fast as she could but it wasn’t fast enough.

The dark clouds that filled the sky opened up and rain fell down on them. Moaning in frustration, Clara made sure she had a good hold on Ashildr’s hand and they both ran the last hundred metres to the TARDIS’s front doors. Entering into their small dinner, Clara put her gift shop bag on one of the tables and watched Ashildr do the same. 

“Why is this rain so bloody sticky?” Clara asked, pulling a face as she felt her wet clothing stick to her body. Not able to stand being in them for any longer, she stripped down to her bra and underwear; wringing the sticky water out of her hair.

“I don’t know but I do know I don’t like it,” Ashildr replied, kicking her shoes off before she also stripped down to her underwear, throwing her clothing on top of Clara’s. 

“This is going to be hell to get out of my hair,” Clara complained, feeling it clump together.

“Well, it looks like we’ll just need to shower together,” Ashildr said with a smirk on her face.

“I just guess we have too,” Clara shot back, winking at Ashildr as she took her hand and placed a lingering kiss on her lips before she lead them to the bathroom, their clothing left on the floor to be dealt with another day.


End file.
